


Lord help us...

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: The perfect Christmas Card!





	Lord help us...

A monumental crash and deafening high pitched keening sound wakes Sam, forcing him bolt upright in bed on instinct. "What the fuck was that?"

Sam shakes Dean, still snoring softly next to him. "Dude, wake up!"

"Huh, wha...Sammy, S'ass'o'clock in t'mornin', wh't gives?"

"There's someone in the Bunker."

*********

Apocalyptic Christmas chaos meets them in the library.

Castiel's suspended from the ceiling in a tangle of blinking fairy lights and glittering tinsel.

Crowley is being crushed beneath a twelve foot Spruce, glass of whisky still in hand.

The two Hunters in boxers brandishing semi-automatics simply add to the festive atmosphere.


End file.
